Horroland
by buffyfanfictions
Summary: Buffy and Spike get lost in a demented Wonderland and are helped out by a scary looking, old cat to get back home. Horrorland. The world Alice left.
1. Clock Works

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They either belong to Joss Whedon or the creators of a cd rom game called Alice; soon to be a movie in another 3 years.  
  
title: Horrorland  
  
chapter: 1 Clock Works  
  
rate: PG-13 (for non-graphic...things)  
  
genre: Horror and romance  
  
summary: Spike and Buffy have a run in on a demon and that demon costs them their lives in a suspicious place.  
  
thoughts: Yet another story of mine. It like only took me half an hour to write this, I know, I'm cheap. But any who, I was inspired by a cd rom game I have called Alice when she goes back to Wonderland and everything is screwed up. I was also inspired by the Labyrinth, strange huh? Not just the Labyrinth, this girl wrote a fan fiction about Spike and Buffy and them in the Labyrinth, it was so cool! Look it up on geocities or something, her username is Vampy and her site thingy should be called Vampy Index or something like that. Well, anyways, read and review and flames if you want because with out flames, I think you wouldn't really know what people think on your story to make it better. People that don't want flames don't wanna face the facts on what their story really is.  
  
**********  
  
"Slayer, we need to talk!" Spike said, running up to Buffy at the cemetery. Buffy rolled her eyes and kept walking. He pulled her shoulder and turned her to face him.  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy asked irritated.  
  
"You know exactly what I want. We have to talk." Spike replied.  
  
"What ever it is, I don't care! Leave me alone! I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Buffy started walking away.  
  
"Need an escort?" Spike asked.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy turned around and faced him.  
  
"You to...run away!" Spike sprinted off.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." Buffy turned back around to go home but was face to face with a big, red, horned demon. Buffy kicked him in the stomach and shocks of pain went through her leg. She got the point of Spike and ran off to follow him, back in the cemetery. "What the hell was that?" Buffy asked, running next to him.  
  
"What do you think? A big, red demon!" Spike panted. They made into the woods and lost the demon. "I think he's gone."  
  
"Where are we?" Buffy asked, looking around. "Haven't been around here before."  
  
"Look, there's a cave, we have to stay there for the night, that big demon thing might come back." Spike said, pointing to a small opening of a cave. Buffy wanted to object, but figured he was right and went in the cave.  
  
"Well, this is cozy." Buffy said, looking around the small space she had. Spike came in next, on hands and feet.  
  
"At least the demon won't be able to bite our heads off, maybe with his claws, but his head wouldn't fit in." Spike said, looking around with Buffy.  
  
"Just get this night over with."  
  
"Don't mind." Buffy tried laying down but wasn't used to sleeping on hard stone and rocks. Spike on the other hand seemed to be getting along quite well. Since he had nothing to do, he closed his eyes. He could still hear Buffy's uncomfortable movements. It lasted for 10 minutes. He got fed up with it and grabbed her, slowly laying her body down on his stomach, head on his chest. She didn't complain, it was very comfortable and warm on his chest and she stopped making her little movements.  
  
"Comfy, luv?" Spike asked her after awhile.  
  
"Mhm." Buffy said, eyes closed. Spike started pulling his fingers through her hair, she still didn't complain. Buffy comfortably rubbed her head against his chest in reply.  
  
**********  
  
Spike woke up early the next morning, seeing his slayer had moved her way up under his chin. He smiled, wishing it were that way all of the time. She woke up to and looked up at him. She moved away quicky, knowing that she should but all of her wanted to still be on his warm chest.  
  
"Sleep well?" He asked.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." She replied, yawning. "Gotta go home now." She crawled out of the cave but saw just a few feet away, the big, red, horned demon sleeping. She crawled back in hastily. "Or not." Spike smiled. Another few hours. Thank God. He thought. Buffy started browsing around the small cave, seeing if any animal was in there.  
  
"Hey, Spike, you've gotta see this." Buffy said, looking down at something. He crawled up next to her and saw it too. A big hole in the ground. Not just any hole, it had clocks and rocking chairs flying around.  
  
"What the hell?" Spike mumbled. Buffy threw a rock in it. Spike threw a rock at a clock, the clock started spinning and fell in mid air, deep in the hole.  
  
"What is this?" Buffy asked, putting a hand in it.  
  
"Don't know." Spike couldn't help it, he bent over and started kissing Buffy tenderly, allowing his tongue in her mouth. She allowed him. He pushed her against the wall, hoping to deepen the kiss. She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer. They got a little to close to the hole and fell in it. Buffy pushed away instantly.  
  
"What the hell?" She yelled, falling deep in the portal.  
  
"Cool." Spike wasn't paying attention, as he fell, he kept grabbing a clock and smashing it against the wall.  
  
"Well thank you Eienstein!" Buffy yelled, pushing a rocking chair at him.  
  
"Hey!" Spike pushed it back, and his body. He kicked the side of the wall and pushed himself towards Buffy, sticking his tongue down her throat. They held each other, falling, kissing.  
  
"Oof!" They fell on a cushiony mattress.  
  
"Where are we?" Buffy asked. They looked around. The tiles were like a chess board and the corridors were slanted.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say that we're in Wonderland." Spike answered.  
  
"What do you mean Wonderland? More like Scaryland." Buffy was right, on the walls were blood stains and knives.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Spike said.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Buffy looked up, the clocks were still in midair, twirling around. There was no way back up.  
  
"Come on, I've seen Alice in Wonderland, she followed the rabbit." Buffy said.  
  
"What rabbit?"  
  
"I don't know! Let's just go." They got up and walked down one corridor. It led them to a dark room.  
  
"What are you looking for?" A deep, raspy voice asked in the darkness.  
  
"Who said that?" Buffy whispered, jumping close to Spike.  
  
"I did." It said again, showing only a bright, evil smile this time.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy muttered, behind Spike.  
  
"Cheshire cat, you shouldn't be here, you don't belong." The cat showed himself. He wasn't stripped purple and fat. He was skinny, practically a skeleton, grey, yellow eyes, pointed ears with holes, and silver claws.  
  
"Oh my god." Buffy said.  
  
"You're not going to kill us, are you? Because I have you know that we are trained professionals in fighting!" Spike said.  
  
"You look different. They will kill you once they see you. You don't look right." The cat rasped, moving around them.  
  
"We look different? Look at you!" Buffy said, stepping out from behind Spike.  
  
"Silenccce mortal! You are brave to come here, but your courage won't matter out there! I will help you." The cat offered.  
  
"But I thought Wonderland was supposed to be happy and mad." Buffy said.  
  
"Ha! Soundsss like a myth to me, or a dream. And thisss isn't Wonderland." The cat pointed at the darkness, but the a little of it lit up and showed a sign that said Horror Land. It disappeared right away, showing pitch black again.  
  
"Horror Land? Sounds like a myth to me, or a nightmare." Buffy said, turning back to the cat. "How do we get out of here?"  
  
"Quite simple. But in your cassse, hard like steel." The cat replied, walking up to them.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Spike asked, taking a step back.  
  
"If you don't trussst me, then what chanccce do you have on finding some one you can trussst out there? Trussst me, I am probably the only guy you can trussst. I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasssn't trussst worthy my friend." The cat replied.  
  
"How can you help us?" Buffy asked.  
  
"With thisss." The cat lit up the room with just a wave of the paw and showed rows of guns and swords. "Take one each." Spike and Buffy ran up to it and grabbed one gun, one sword.  
  
"Do we need bullets?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, they are everlasting." The cat answered, walking right up to them. "Now thisss isss very dangerousss, are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
"Hell yea." Spike said.  
  
"OK then. Onccce you get out of the door, no matter what happensss, follow the blue path. Never get side tracked. And if you do, make sure you find the road right away again. It will lead you through the foressst and onto something else. There will be enemie'sss on your way there, trying to kill you, and there will be me, checking up on you. Now no matter what you do, alwaysss have your weaponsss handy. But don't kill right away, some may be harmlesss and helpful, othersss dangerousss and in the way. Got that?"  
  
"How do we get home?" Spike asked.  
  
"Your destination you will know onccce you get there. Go through that door." A door suddenly appeared on one side of the room. "I leave now good bye." The cat disappeared little by little, all until his smile was left and that blurred away too.  
  
"So, we get to be in a movie. Or, I scary movie." Buffy said.  
  
"Yea, and we are probably the stunt men." Spike answered, pulling open the door.  
  
(review if you read it so far please, even if you didn't like it, if you didn't like it, say what you didn't like)  
  
Enter Horrorland 


	2. Ugly

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They either belong to Joss Whedon or the creators of a cd rom game called Alice; soon to be a movie in another 3 years.  
  
title: Horrorland  
  
chapter: 2 Ugly  
  
rate: NC-17 (for partial non-graphic sex)  
  
genre: Horror and Romance  
  
summary: The chessure cat warned them...  
  
thoughts: Yello hello again. I only have a little bit of non-graphic sex so there, kinda because my older sister reads these and if I had more... Anyways, thanks and enjoy! If you read my Questions to Answer, that won't be updated for a while because of this story. Sorry. R & R! Thank you.  
  
**********  
  
"What the hell?" Buffy questioned, looking out of the door and stepping outside. It was all dark and gloomy, the forest, full of strange noises and russelings.  
  
"There's the blue path." Spike pointed to a narrow, swerve blue path just right of them.  
  
"Let's go, I guess." Buffy said. They started walking into the forest. "It doesn't seem that scary to me." Buffy said, looking around.  
  
"I don't trust this place, it's...different." Spike said, looking around as well.  
  
"No duh it's different." Buffy pointed out. Out of no where, a scrawny white rabbit pushed past them and down the blue path. "Hey! Let's follow it!" Buffy ran after the not so fluffy white rabbit.  
  
"Didn't you learn from Alice?" Spike said and ran after her.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" Buffy said to the rabbit. The thing turned around.  
  
"Ewww! It's ugly! Get away from me!" The rabbit yelled.  
  
"Hey, you're to talk." Buffy remarked. The white rabbit had bent whiskers, long bloody feet, and baggy eyes.  
  
"Eew, get away!" The rabbit yelled and threw a rock at Buffy. Buffy got mad and stabbed the rabbit in the stomach with her sword. Green ooze poured out of it. She pulled it back out and noticed that the rabbit hadn't fallen, but closed his eyes. His eyes shot open quickly.  
  
"How dare you, I'm already dead." The rabbit hopped away stubbornly.  
  
"To think that little guy was trouble, wait till we face something bigger." Spike said, walking past her.  
  
"I don't get it, it wasn't like a vampire or anything, how is it undead?" Buffy asked, following him.  
  
"Thingsss aren't alwaysss what they seem here." The Cheshire cat hissed, popping up in front of Spike.  
  
"Aw!" Spike yelled, leaping back.  
  
"That wasss Mr. Rabbit. One of the queensss assistantsss. Onccce she hearsss about what you did, you'll pay for life." The cheshire cat said.  
  
"Oops." Buffy replied.  
  
"Indeed, you better hurry up your paccce now, Mr. Rabbit isss quick on hisss feet, the queen will hear about thisss rude visitor." The cat started disappearing.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said sarcastically and trudged on. "I don't see what the big deal is, it's not scary here." Buffy remarked after awhile.  
  
"Don't you listen? Things aren't always what they seem here." Spike said.  
  
"Yea, well-" A little needle shot on Buffy's arm. "What the?" Another needle shot in Spike's stomach. Even though they were only little shocks of pain, it made them bleed a lot. Another needle shot in Buffy's shoulder. Spike saw that she was getting attacked the most and covered her up with his body. Needles poured over his body, and out of no where, a bunch of boney, bloody monkeys popped out of the limbs of trees. They threw knives at Spike and he caught some, flinging them back.  
  
"What are you?" One whimpered.  
  
"Evil." Spike kicked him in the face and it's green blood poured all over the bottom of his shoe. "Yuck." The little creature ran away, along with the others.  
  
"You guysss never learn, do you?" The cheshire cat asked on a tree branch  
  
**********  
  
"With your learning abilitiesss, I'd suggessst you find a safe spot to sleep for tonight." The cat suggested and disappeared when it getting late. Spike looked around.  
  
"There!" He pointed to a cave and checked if it was empty. "There's nobody in here, come on luv." Spike said, going into the cave.  
  
"Fine, wake me when it's morning." Buffy said, laying down.  
  
"How should I know when it's morning? The sunlight is blocked off by these bleedin' deformed trees!" Spike pointed out.  
  
"Fine, wake me when something comes in and tries to eat you. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Buffy closed her eyes.  
  
"Sleep tight luv." Spike said in his cocky tone. "Although you were the night before." Buffy got irritated and sat up, turning towards Spike. Only to find she was face to face with him. She looked into his eyes, his deep, patinate eyes and her heart stopped. "Something wrong pet?" He asked, at least an inch away from her lips.  
  
"Nothing." She shook her head and laid back down.  
  
"Damnit." Spike said in a hushed whisper. Buffy started moving a lot again, trying to get comfortable. Things had been so much better last night on Spike. Spike grinned and offered, "You were pretty fine last night, want to try it again?" Buffy was relieved to hear those words and got up right away, resting on his chest. Now he was happy.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"Any time luv." Spike replied, kissing her forehead. Buffy looked up and kissed him on his lips then put her head back down. Spike couldn't help it, he rolled her on her back on the ground and started kissing her, pushing his tongue in her mouth. She allowed him and pulled him closer, then he knew, she wanted him too. While kissing her, he started taking off his belt, pants, and shoes. Buffy did too, they did it quickly, not wasting any of their time. Spike got excited and he showed it through his cock.  
  
"Ah!" Buffy moaned, feeling him going slowly in her. She lifted her waist and forced him to go in deeper. So in that small cave, they managed to have sex. Though it lasted all night...  
  
Wake Up 


	3. Stay on the Path

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They either belong to Joss Whedon or the creators of a cd rom game called Alice; soon to be a movie in another 3 years. But I own Doosle Keleprity and the skeleton dudes.  
  
title: Horrorland  
  
chapter: 3 Stay on the Path  
  
rate: PG-13 (because I said so)  
  
genre: Horror, Romance, and Adeventure  
  
summary: Spike and Buffy should stay on the path if they know what's good for them.  
  
thoughts: I really have a report to do for school and I haven't started it yet, and at least on my time, it's like 9:30 and I go to bed at 11:30, but I don't wanna do it! It's on Shakespeare. Oh, and I'm making my own geocities site soon. But it won't be big since I am too cheap to pay up $8 every month. It'll be on practically fan fictions. And also, if you know how to make a site, tell me! Thanks!  
  
**********  
  
Spike yawned, waking up. He looked over at Buffy, who was nestled in his duster, naked. He grinned and shook her, waking her up.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Remember? Horrorland? Home?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oh crap." Buffy found her clothes and put them on quickly. "Not a word." She got out of the cave. "Come on, there's no sunlight to be seen."  
  
"What about to be felt?" Spike asked, dressed, coming out of the cave.  
  
"Which way were we going? The blue path is right there but which way were we coming from?"  
  
"Um, that way?"  
  
"Are you people alwaysss thisss uselesss?" The cheshire cat asked, stepping right up to them.  
  
"Which way did we come from?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That way! Meaning you go thisss way." The cat hissed, disappearing.  
  
"OK, good." Buffy started walking.  
  
"Sleep well?" Spike asked.  
  
"Shut-up. Just another mistake."  
  
"You know, I'm getting the feeling you don't learn from your mistakes."  
  
"Not when your in the way."  
  
"Neither my cock." Buffy pushed him into a bush hard.  
  
"Ay! Get out of my home!" A fat worm yelled at Spike.  
  
"Ah!" Spike leaped out of the bush, running back to Buffy. "Luv, stop it! You keep fighting your bloody love for me! Stop! I know you love me too."  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
"Then explain those bite marks." Spike pulled down her shirt, revealing a bite mark on her shoulder.  
  
"Another mistake."  
  
"What about this one?" Spike pulled down her shirt on her other shoulder blade to reveal another bite mark.  
  
"Another mistake."  
  
"You know, it's either you never learn from your mistakes or you love me."  
  
"I'll go with... don't learn from mistakes."  
  
"I'll go with you love me, fighting it is not helping anyone Buffy! Do you really think that everyone is counting on you to mess up my life?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then what is it? That I'm a vampire? That you're afraid I might leave you like the others? I am more in love with you than Riley or Angel put together, I'm not like those bloody poofs. If they really ever loved you, they would have never left. But look, I'm still here. After everything. Even when I hated you, I was always here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then what's wrong??"  
  
"I don't know! OK? You're hot and helpful and stuff, but it doesn't seem right!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because I'm afraid of heart brake again! My dad, Angel, Riley, and Giles did it to me in different ways a lot! I guess you can say I'm afraid of love!"  
  
"Buffy, I would do anything to please you. I think you're the one who's causing the heart ache right now! You keep toying with my emotions!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I keep changing my mind a lot! Give me time, God!"  
  
"You've had plenty of months now."  
  
"Will you leave- did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"That." A loud shriek came from behind them. They turned around, seeing a mob of bloody, dirty skeletons from behind them.  
  
"Run!" Spike grabbed Buffy's arm and ran down the blue path.  
  
"In the trees!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Are you kidding? We can't lose the blue path!"  
  
"It's safer!" Buffy pulled Spike into the dark forest and ran away from their path. They hid behind a bush, far away from the blue road. The skeletons didn't notice Buffy and Spike's retreat into the forest and kept on down the path. "Is it safe now?" They got up.  
  
"Yep, no skeletons, but also no bloody blue path!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Cheshire cat? We need help!" Buffy yelled. Silence. Not even a bright, flashy smile on a tree branch.  
  
"Great! Genius here got us lost!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Hey! I saved our lives! Be grateful!"  
  
"Buffy, you saved our lives for a while, but we'd probably die anyways out here. So, yea, you saved our lives, but what would it matter anyways? It just gives us a few more hours to live."  
  
"Then let's just find the path!" Buffy walked one way, Spike the other. "Where are you going?"  
  
"This way, this way was the path."  
  
"No, this way."  
  
"I clearly remember which way we came from."  
  
"OK, which side of the bush did we hide? Because the side we hid on would not be the side we came from.  
  
"It was that side."  
  
"No, that side."  
  
"Look, moss always points to civilization." Spike pointed to a tree.  
  
"How do you know? This is no civilization, Spike. It's a fucking messed up Wonderland."  
  
"This way!"  
  
"Fine, you go your way, I'll go my way!"  
  
"Fine, because either way we won't make it out alive." Spike started walking his way. Buffy looked back at him. She didn't want to lose him, but she also didn't want to lose a fight neither. So she did what she could to bring him back with out losing their war.  
  
"Spike... You wouldn't leave me, would you?" Buffy asked, leaning against a tree with the most sexiest, innocent look she could come up with. Spike stopped and turned around, looking at her just feet away. He saw her and froze, thinking of what to do. "Spike, I thought you loved me?" He didn't know what to do, lose to her and have the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, or win and not be able to see her.. maybe ever. "Please Spike?" She put on a pout and walked up to him, snaking her arms behind his back, head on his chest. He couldn't take it.  
  
"Fine." He finally said.  
  
"Thank you, my way it is." She started walking in her direction that she chose. He couldn't help but follow.  
  
**********  
  
"You're brilliant." Spike said sarcastically as they ran down the blue path, being chased by the skeletons once again.  
  
"Hey, at least I found the path again." Buffy replied in defense.  
  
"We have to go in the forest again." Spike grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. The skeletons kept running down the path. "Well, when they were created, they didn't bother putting a brain in their skulls."  
  
"OK, there's that path, don't lose it again."  
  
"You lost it, remember?"  
  
"Well I found it, remember?"  
  
"Let's just go." They started walking down the blue path again. After hours of endless and dangerous walking, it started getting cooler out. Assuming it was getting dark above the canopy. Buffy shivered. Spike saw her trembling of coldness. "Here." Spike took off his duster and put it around Buffy.  
  
"Thanks." She put her head on his shoulder as they walked.  
  
"Cozzzy?" A familiar voice asked. They looked up and saw the one and only, cheshire cat. "You are coming to the point of the ocean, it will be a tough tasssk, but you can over come it. Got it?"  
  
"How?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Simple, my friendsss. There isss a fairy leading to the other land point, but you won't be the only onesss on it. There will be othersss different from you and they won't like it."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You have to disguise. And the only man that can do that isss Doosssle Keleprity." The cheshire cat jumped off of the tree limb, still keeping his evil, glowing smile on his face.  
  
"So..."  
  
"He can help your situation and disguise you with a small spell. He won't care how you look like, if you know me, it wouldn't matter that is."  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
"Down that blue path." The cat pointed to a different direction of the path, covered by a bush.  
  
"Then let's go." Buffy started stepping over the bush and down the path. The cat suddenly appeared right in front of her, grin still blazing.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it? It's black magic we're dealing with." He asked.  
  
"Yes! You're the one who said we should." Buffy replied. The cheshire cat disappeared, still smiling, then all that was left was his flashy smile, then that disappeared too.  
  
"Come on." Buffy said to Spike and they walked down the blue path, which was darker and more scarier then the other one they were headed down.  
  
(email me if you know how to make a site for geocities, I'm kinda confused, and don't say I'm dumb, it's hard! Or at least for me it is...)  
  
See Doosle Keleprity 


	4. I'm Cumming Up

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They either belong to Joss Whedon or the creators of a cd rom game called Alice; soon to be a movie in another 3 years. But I own Doosle Keleprity and the skeleton dudes.  
  
title: Horrorland  
  
chapter: 4 I'm Cumming Up  
  
rate: NC-17 (for non-graphic sex)  
  
genre: Romance, Horror, and Action  
  
summary: Doosle needs something very specific for this disguise spell to work...  
  
thoughts: I hate Net Zero. It's my stupid internet home page. I'ts all screwed up so I can't update for a while. This one's short and not that good, but next chapter will be da bomb! Serious. R & R! Thanks again if you're reading my fan fictions!  
  
**********  
  
"So, did the bloody cat say where he lives, specially?" Spike asked.  
  
"Duh, it's in a little small thing down this path, probably at the end." Buffy replied. They walked for a long time, hearing noises all around them, and getting colder every breathe they took. "Here, this should be it." Buffy walked up the steps of a foggy, small cottage and knocked on the door.  
  
"Wha, wha do yous want?" A very tall old man with a lot of warts all over his face ducked in the door way.  
  
"Yea, are you Doosle Keleprity?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" He asked.  
  
"We do, the cheshire cat sent us, we need a disguise spell, uh, please?"  
  
"Ya, ya, come in." Doosle let them in the small cottage and shut the door quickly. "You shouldn't be out there at this time of night, dangerous, take cover once your breathe starts to become deeper and mortals get colder."  
  
"How can we be sure you won't screw up our images and keep them screwed up?" Spike asked.  
  
"OK, sample of my magic or powers you ask? Simple! OK, I can read thoughts. You are a very Horney and in love vampire, you are in love with... her. She's a slayer?? Well, you would do anything for this girl, and you think you are very close to getting through to her." Doosle turned to Buffy. "And it is true, he is getting through to you. You aren't sure if your friends will agree. And you don't want him to leave like all of your other boyfriends." Doosle looked like Dumbledore from Harry Potter or Gandoth from Lord of the Rings. "Now, tell me, am I right?" Spike and Buffy looked at each other for a very long time, then nodded. "Good, I got to know you, you get to know me. I'm Doosle Keleprity, the most powerful warlock around this damn crazy place. And I know what you want. And I know your mission, so don't go off explaining. What I'll need is..." Doosle looked in his magic book. "Um, well, I'm not sure I should say. Are you sure you want this spell?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy and Spike said.  
  
"Well, a certain thing I'll really need from the both of you, is... cum." Doosle replied.  
  
"Cum??" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yep. But you both are up to it, so, have a good shag. Once you both cum it will magically transport to this little bottle and the spell would be ready. There's a room right there." Doosle led them to a small room with a bed.  
  
"Wait!" Buffy said. Too late. He shut the door and wasn't going to let them pass with the spell without their cum.  
  
"So, luv, here we are... again." Spike said, sitting on the bed. Buffy shuddered. Spike was hard. And it showed. "Come on while I'm horney."  
  
"When are you not?" She asked, pulling off the duster Spike put on her.  
  
"Buffy." Spike pulled her down and slammed her on the bed, purring wildly as he laid on her.  
  
"Spike." Buffy breathed hard. She pulled off her shirt and snapped off her bra, Spike pulled down her pants and panties. "Let's just get this over with." Spike grinned his horney grin and slowly stuck his tongue in her pussy, licking and finding her core. Buffy moaned loudly as he flickered his tongue in her. "OK, OK!" Buffy moaned. Spike got up and pulled off his pants off quickly, exposing his hard cock. He entered her slowly, then pushed harder until it made her scream. Doosle knocked on the door.  
  
"OK peoples, I got it." He called. Buffy ignored him and continued to moan for more. "Guys? We're done! Guys!"  
  
**********  
  
"So, what do you wanna be? A Debigan, a Swalter, a Pikatee, your choice." Doosle showed them pictures of creatures in Horrorland. Buffy handed it back. "  
  
The most average, fitting in one you can make." Buffy replied, pulling Spike's duster tighter around her shoulders.  
  
"Well, with all the cum you supplied here, we can do just about any creature you want, but I'd go with the Swalter. They're the villager creatures, most respected. Now look, once you get to the other side of the ocean, cheshire cat will be waiting with a powder to turn you back to normal, like you are now. OK? So here we go." Doosle snapped his fingers and Buffy and Spike turned into little trolls.  
  
"Come on." Buffy said. She looked like one of those goblins from the Labyrinth. Spike and Buffy went out the door and ran back down the blue path.  
  
"Good luck!" Doosle yelled and slammed his door back shut.  
  
**********  
  
"Is this the ferry?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yep. The one and only." Spike replied, boarding it. Everyone looked exactly like them, little trolls called Swalters. No body questioned them. No body bothered. It was still dark out, but for trolls, it was more like a sunny afternoon. They never went to sleep, so it didn't matter. Like planned, they made it to the other side of the island.  
  
"Ssso... Happy timesss or what?" The Cheshire cat asked as they got off of they fairy.  
  
"Yea, yea, now turn us back." Buffy replied.  
  
"Temper, temper, won't get you anywhere." The cheshire cat poured the powder over them when no creature was around and they turned back to normal. But Buffy wasn't so lucky, she threw up in a bush and her stomach pained.  
  
"God, something's wrong, I don't feel good." Buffy sat down, grabbing her stomach.  
  
"Well, one thing isss for sure. You're not sea sick, becaussse you kind of can can't around here, so there'sss only one more thing besidesss all of your thoughtsss, but I won't say, good bye." The cheshire cat never left his smile, but it did disappear in thin air.  
  
"Cheshire cat! Cheshire cat! Come back here! What is it??" Buffy thrashed the air, hoping for an answer. No use, he was long gone. "Come on then, we have to get back to the blue path." Buffy said and fell out of pain in her stomach.  
  
"I'll carry you." Spike said worried and lifted her up, running towards the blue path. They could hear a faint whisper in front of them.  
  
"Your next journey will be to resissst the charactersss of your myth back at your home." What could he mean by that?  
  
Enter the 'real' Wonderland 


	5. Hospital

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They either belong to Joss Whedon or the creators of a cd rom game called Alice; soon to be a movie in another 3 years. But I own Doosle Keleprity and the skeleton dudes.  
  
title: Horrorland  
  
chapter: 5 Hospital  
  
rate: PG-13 (because I said so)  
  
genre: Action and Horror  
  
summary: Tweedle-see a little town.  
  
thoughts: Guess what? My dad has been cheating on my mom with alot of other women, so don't blame me if my chapters are a little behind. But it's not all bad, my dad was never the father figure anyways.  
  
**********  
  
"What was that?" Buffy asked in his arms a little later.  
  
"What was what?" Spike asked back. A rustling of leaves came all around them. "Cold?" Buffy was shivering like crazy.  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"Yea, I'm cold, so maybe I'll walk out in the daylight and get warm."  
  
"No need to be sarcastic."  
  
"Hehehehehe..." Something chuckled at the left of them.  
  
"What the?" Spike swung around, looking all over.  
  
"Hehehehehehe..." Something giggled from behind him. But there was nothing.  
  
"OK, that was creepy." Buffy said as Spike continued to walk down the path.  
  
"Hehehehehehehehe..." A plump, round, egg like creature hopped right infront of them. "Where you going 'round this time of night?" He asked in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Tweedle-dee?" Buffy looked on his chest, where it said Tweedle-dee in bold letters.  
  
"Ya, whatchyou want?" It asked, stepping towards him. Another egg like thing hopped behind them.  
  
"Hehehehehehe... Tweedle-dee, I think we just got dinner. And look! It's all ready for us." Spike swung around to see another egg shaped creature, stepping closer to him.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike mumbled and kicked the creature in front of him in the stomach.  
  
"Hey! That's not very nice!" The thing yelled as Spike's foot bounced off of it's stomach.  
  
"OK..." Spike kicked it's head off and it swung into the forest.  
  
"'Ay! That's very rude!" The thing pulled out a small knife and pounded it in Spike's leg.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled and kicked the two things out of his way, running down the path as fast as he could, pulling out the dagger. Buffy had tried to jump out of his arms before and kick the little bugger's ass', but Spike held a firm grip against her so she couldn't.  
  
"Get 'em!" The egg like creatures yelled and ran after the other two. They slowed down, their fat, bloody bodies were too fat to carry on. "The Queen will hear from this!" They ran off into the forest. Spike slowed down and Buffy finally jumped out of his arms.  
  
"I could've kicked their ass' you know." She said sternly and started stomping off down the path. Spike grinned.  
  
"I love it when your mad."  
  
"What, you like a bloody nose?"  
  
"No, I like a sexy pout." He grabbed her waist from behind.  
  
"Let go."  
  
"Make me." Buffy wanted but didn't push him away. His body was too comfortable and pleasing. But another shock in her stomach.  
  
"Ouch!" Buffy groaned and started walking again.  
  
"Luv, what's wrong?" Spike asked, following her.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"I know what'sss wrong." A familiar voice whispered.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, looking around, until looking right in front of her and seeing the cheshire cat. "Ahh! Do you always have to do that?"  
  
"Of courssse I do." He replied.  
  
"What do you know?" Spike asked.  
  
"Maybe you should see a doctor." Cheshire cat said.  
  
"Do you honestly think there would be a bloody doctor in this world that would help us?"  
  
"Actually, yesss. Not all of thessse creaturesss are warriorsss. Only villagersss, soldiersss, cardsss, skeletonsss, and other various characters kill. Yet, not doctorsss. But that doesn't mean they'll like you."  
  
"Where can we find one?"  
  
"Like alwaysss, down the blue path. You will come upon a little village. But don't fret, they are much nicccer than thossse skeletonsss."  
  
"OK, let's go than." Buffy walked past the cheshire cat. Spike shrugged and followed.  
  
"Wait!" The chessure cat appeared in front of Buffy again, still grinning. "Don't you want to know the other pieccce of information?" He aksed.  
  
"What?" Buffy said, irritated.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't tell you though, might hurt your reputation. Oh well, you'll learn soon enough." He started to disapear again.  
  
"Why does he always do that!!" Buffy stomped off. "Ouch!" This time, her stomach hurt so much she fell. But Spike caught her just in time.  
  
"That's final, you're not walking." Spike picked her up and started walking.  
  
"Let me down!" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Ummm... let me see... no." He walked down the path, her cradled in his arms. She gave up complaining but pouted.  
  
**********  
  
"Whoa..." Out of the forest, and into a clearing, was a little town. Cabins everywhere and pubs. Little restraunts and stores.  
  
"So, here we are, now let me down." Spike set Buffy down. A bunch of little trolls came running at them. "Pick me up, pick me up!" Spike picked her back up and stared as the little creatures surrounded them.  
  
"What are you?" One asked in a harsh, little voice. Kids.  
  
"Umm... humans. You?" Spike asked.  
  
"What do you think you big balloon? Think we were skeletons?" The other kids laughed.  
  
"How funny, haha, now move aside." Spike replied sarcastically and pushed them aside.  
  
"Hey! Stranger! Hold up!"  
  
"What the bloody hell now?"  
  
"You don't talk to trolls in that matter."  
  
"I feel so bad, now leave me alone."  
  
"Hey!" The little kids started running after him.  
  
"Holy shit." Spike picked up speed.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Kick their ass'!" Buffy whispered to him.  
  
"Hell no! They're little kids! Doosle told me that troll kid's parents will beat us to a bloody pulse if we ever touched them, and the kid's know that." Spike replied.  
  
"There! That has like a red cross on it, probably the hospital." Buffy said and Spike turned to run in there.  
  
"Yep, sure is." Adult trolls were running around with white suits. It was the Troll Hospital, but unlike the kid trolls, the adults were more settle about Buffy and Spike's looks. They went up to the front desk and had to bend down a little, since trolls were so short.  
  
"How may I help yer terday?" The troll asked.  
  
"Yea, my girlfriend's stomach hurts-" Buffy punched Spike in the stomach.  
  
"We're just friends. Anyways, my stomach has been hurting alot and I keep throwing up and do you have anything to eat? We are starving, haven't eaten in days." Buffy finished for Spike.  
  
"Certainly! And yer have no money on yer?" The troll asked.  
  
"Not really, we're new to this town... or world." Buffy replied.  
  
"Well, yer can get a hot meal over there." She pointed to the hospital cafeteria.  
  
"Got any blood?" Spike asked.  
  
"Certainly. What do yer think this is? A computer store? We have blood over there." The troll pointed somewhere else. "And yer, come this way to the check up room." The troll took Buffy to the back of the hospital to a room. "Dr. Keleprity will be with you any moment now." The troll left.  
  
"Dr. Keleprity?" Buffy asked. Suddenly, Doosle Keleprity walked in the little room, ducking since he was so tall. "Doosle? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Part time job. I get here every morning by a spell. Is your friend Spike here? I'm surprised he managed to stay in the shadows the whole time coming to this little town. But it's not hard when it's always dark from the trees, what can I do fer yer?" He asked.  
  
"My stomach."  
  
"Ey! I know, I just thought it would be fun to ask for a change, since I already know what a patients problem is right when I walk in. Now let's have a look see." Doosle took a long time to determine what Buffy's problem was. Doosle had left before after checking up on Buffy, then he came back. "Well, umm... do you really wanna know what's wrong?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
**********  
  
Spike was biting out of another blood package, when he heard a yell from Buffy.  
  
"WHAT!!!???"  
  
Go See What's Wrong 


	6. Tea Time

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They either belong to Joss Whedon or the creators of a cd rom game called Alice; soon to be a movie in another 3 years. But I own Doosle Keleprity and the skeleton dudes.  
  
title: Horrorland  
  
chapter: 6 Tea Time  
  
rate: PG-13 (because I said so)  
  
genre: Horror, Humor, and Action  
  
summary: Doosle has some useful information again. Something about Buffy's new cramps... And look! It's Tea Time with...  
  
thoughts: Sup. R & R. Nothing much else except that I wanna know your opinions on my story. Thanks, I owe it all to you! Keep it real. Invader Zim is cool. Spongebob Squarepants is better. When you read about Horrorland, you better get a sweater.  
  
**********  
  
Spike got up and ran to the room, finding that Buffy wasn't hurt. Buffy stared at nothing, shocked. Doosle looked worried for her.  
  
"What is it luv?" Spike asked. Buffy was speechless. Doosle just looked at Spike.  
  
"Take good care of her, vampire." Doosle said and walked out of the room. He poked his head back in. "Also be lucky this is a peaceful town." And he left.  
  
"What is it pet?" Spike ran over to Buffy. Buffy snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Well... remember that night at Doosle's?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"We didn't use protection."  
  
(This is my note: Do not tell me that vampires can't give life because Darla and Angel are big proof that they can. So there.)  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Spike. Your baby." Spike stood there, stunned. "Well?"  
  
"I don't know. You're going to have it, right?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but let me think." Spike stood there, thinking hard. What do I do? Can I handle a baby? I love Buffy to death, but.... Hey! I love Buffy. I'll love the baby. That's final. Spike thought. Buffy looked at him, waiting. "I love you Buffy. I would and will do anything for you. And I'll love the baby. I would and will do anything for... the baby." Buffy smiled and hugged him tightly. Doosle peeked back in.  
  
"Sorry, just heard Spike's thoughts and figured yer guys settled things out." He walked in. "Do you wanna know what gender it is?"  
  
"Yes." They both said.  
  
"It's a girl. And yer have no idea what powers it will hold. But it won't be a slayer. And it won't be a vampire of course. Sorta like a witch. She will be very special. Watch her with your life. Combining slayer and vampire blood is... extraordinary. Probably done 2 out of 10 times. But honestly, no slayer has kinda ever fallen in love with a vampire. But Buffy, you are unusual anyways so wouldn't matter now, would it? She will be a very powerful witch, don't let her powers get out of hand, ever." Doosle replied.  
  
"Oh." Buffy said, speechless, again.  
  
**********  
  
"Once I think about it, I don't mind at all about this baby. Except about you explaining it to your friends." Spike said, walking back down the blue path, Buffy nestled in his arms.  
  
"You had doubts?" She asked.  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
"Well, yea. Because my baby is yours too."  
  
"What's so strange about it?"  
  
"You're... Spike. That's just it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"OK, you tried killing me a lot of times, you're a vampire, and how do I tell our child her father's name is Spike?"  
  
"I try to put the killing part behind us. And I love you."  
  
"I know. But... it's just weird, OK?"  
  
"I see you found out my friendsss." They looked up. As usual, the cheshire cat was swaying on the branches.  
  
"Hi." Buffy said and Spike continued walking.  
  
"Hold up." The cheshire did his little appear in front of them again. As usual, his smile still glowing. But it wasn't a normal, friendly smile. It was always an evil grin.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked. "Another quest?"  
  
"No. You saw the sign that said 'Wonderland'', right? Well you're in it. But this whole world is still Horrorland, ssso thingsss will still be crazy. But a little more familiar creaturesss here. Thisss is probably the mossst peaccceful town around."  
  
"Are you kidding? Tweedle-dee and dum wanted to eat us."  
  
"That'sss asss niccce as you're going to get. Of courssse you might think, 'What isss thisss cat thinking? It'sss been easssy ssso far!' Don't get ssso comfy, my friendsss, don't one bit think the rest of thisss trip will be scar free. And protect her stomach with your life, vampire." He disapeared. And for the first time, he wasn't smiling. More like a worried, scarred frown.  
  
"Weird." Buffy muttered and Spike started walking again.  
  
**********  
  
Buffy and Spike heard distance singing not to far away.  
  
"What's that?" She asked, as they looked around.  
  
"Don't know." Spike replied in a low, untrusting voice. The singing stopped.  
  
"Who goes there?" Someone asked in a British accent.  
  
"Can't trust, nope, can't trust." Another said.  
  
"Fuck it all. Want more tea?" A squeaky voice asked. They weren't anywhere to be seen. But to the right of Buffy and Spike, were hedges.  
  
"Over there." Buffy whispered. Spike walked over to the hedges.  
  
"Don't come any closer, I hear you! I know karate! Hoohoohoo!" Something laughed like Tigger. Suddenly, a hedge opened. A door. A midget in a top hat looked back at them.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Hare! It's just some silly kids. We're having an un- birthday you know. You show very rude behavior towards it. Come on in and join us and have a spot of tea, woohoohoo." Spike looked at Buffy.  
  
"I don't think we should mate, uh, we don't like tea." Spike said and started turning away, knowing it was the one and only, Mad Hatter.  
  
"Nonsense. I won't take no for an answer. Woohoohoo!" The Mad Hatter replied.  
  
"You hear? We don't like tea." Spike lied.  
  
"Don't like tea?" The Mad Hatter gave a weird, confused look. "That's a good one, everybody loves tea, and cake!" He pulled Spike through the hedge door and closed it. "Sit down! Sit down!" Mr. Hare starred at them.  
  
"Well, they're a little fat." A turned serious to a laughing frenzee. "Hoohoohoohoo! Tea?" Spike put Buffy down and sat in a chair.  
  
"Tea?" A little mouse popped out of a tea kettle.  
  
"Ah!" Buffy screeched.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's just crazy, what's your name's chums?" The Mad Hatter said.  
  
"Buffy, and that's Spike, yours? Not that I probably already don't know." Buffy replied.  
  
"Mad Hatter silly, and that's Mr. Hare. Tea?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, no thanks." Spike said. He was barely in the shadows of the trees anymore. It was more bright and sunnier over here. But his seat was directly in the darkness of the trees.  
  
"Move down!" Mr. Hare yelled and they moved down a chair.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"Move down, silly girl, move down!" The Mad Hatter yelled calmly and pushed her to the seat next to her. Spike shot up.  
  
"Watch it you bloody bloke!" He yelled at the crazy midget.  
  
"What is the fuss about?" The Mad Hatter asked, sipping his tea.  
  
"I'm fine, Spike." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm supposed to protect you. Especially that you're pregnant." Spike replied.  
  
"Pregnant? Goody! Let's have a baby shower! I'll get the streamers! How many months has it been?" The Mad Hatter asked.  
  
"I've got the ribbons!" Mr. Hare yelled.  
  
"Like a week or so." Buffy replied.  
  
"Really? Then you only have a few more weeks to go!" Mad Hatter beamed.  
  
"A few weeks?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh yes silly! You know that Horrorland is different in many ways! The months here are a couple of days. So that's why we love celebrating stuff, because a holiday is almost every other day. Or month! Woohoohoo! Everybody knows that." He took a sip out of his tea.  
  
"Spike, we only have about 18 days left then." Buffy said, looking worried.  
  
"Terrible, just terrible." The Mad Hatter looked down at his tea, then back up. "Tea anybody?"  
  
Have a Spot of Tea 


End file.
